


Reputations

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Sometimes they can be bad.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Romilda Vane
Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116716





	Reputations

Our story starts in the Great Hall. Romilda Vane is sitting with her girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet who's in Gryffindor, they're discussing their reputations.

Romilda said, "Your reputation is immaculate, Alice. You're the best chaser in Gryffindor according to many."

Alicia smirked. "I'm not that good, besides Katie is pretty decent too."

Romilda replied, "I've seen you play, you're the best chaser in your house from what I've seen."

Alicia blushed furiously. "Thank you, but enough about my reputation. Yours is much different."

Romilda frowned. "I don't like talking about my reputation."

Alicia stated, "Your reputation isn't what makes you, Romey. According to many Ravenclaws or any other house for that matter, you're just a vain girl who sent the Boy who Lived love potion spiked chocolates. You're not to me though, to me you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Romildia smiled. "I love you too, Alice."


End file.
